


Metanoia

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bevie, Canon Compliant, Evie becomes Queen AU, F/M, Fix-It, Huma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: A little tale of how things should have ended, and how other things could have evolved.[Bevie oneshot, featuring some Huma undertones.]
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrytteMystere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/gifts).



> I own nothing. All rights go to Disney, naturally.

I _._

_Metanoia (n): the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, or way of life ahead.  
_

Mal stands upon a wooden stool in front of her mirror. She had been personally groomed and dressed by Belle earlier, and now her dark violet hair is all curled, pinned back, and dripping with jewels. Her selected ballgown is perfectly fitted, pure satin, and it’s dyed bright purple like lilacs. The mid-length sleeves are trimmed with blue lace and the neckline is embroidered for extra measure. The hem is fashionably layered and falls just below her knees.

In Belle’s own words, her dress “is exquisite,” Mal couldn’t deny it at first. But with everything that hangs in the balance, and Ben being absent this past week, she does not _feel_ anything that resembles exquisite. She woke up this morning with flutter-dragons whirling in her stomach, wanting to know what’s to happen with The Barrier. Though the palace staff and teachers were already cooking and bustling instead, preparing the whole castle for a grand ball for this evening, and on Ben’s orders no less.

It was a strange and unsuitable request considering the circumstances, making her and the others all wonder _why?_

“Mal!” and by the gods’ will, Ben himself suddenly bursts into her chambers with an air of excitement.

“Ben,” she cries, turning towards him, “you’re back!”

“Great, Mal, you’re all set. You look fantastic. Now, come with me. I have a surprise for everyone.” He hastily takes her hand and ushers her out.

They don’t get far out into the hall though before Mal pulls hard on Ben’s sleeve, stopping him. “Ben, wait, wait, wait. It’s been _six_ days since you’ve left for the Imperial Court House and no one’s said a word! Now, you’re home, and the _only_ thing you want to do is attend a ball? I can’t believe this, Ben! What have you been doing this whole time?”

“My duties. Negotiating and discussing policies with Father’s High Council on the behalf of Audrey, plus the Isle. I’ve been getting everything organized.”

“Really? Because it just looks like you’re just delaying the inevitable by distracting us with another fancy party!”

“Mal, trust me. If you’ll just come and see the ballroo —”

“No, Ben! I don’t care what the ballroom looks like or how glorious the feast is! It isn’t going to happen if we can’t promise the Isle anything else tonight, here and now. And I’m never going to be fully happy living as the Queen of Auradon either if we go on pretending like _this_ is the solution to solving it! If you won’t say what they need to hear, then I will.”

In that moment, Mal turns her heel on Ben with her glowing eyes, and she surges through the golden French doors at the end of the corridor with a passion. Only, she suddenly comes face to face with clusters of Isle Children and Second Generation Heroes already there, blending together, and all of them are watching her in confusion. Some were even holding their breath in anticipation. She merely corrects her crooked tiara and clears her throat, squaring her shoulders before loudly announcing, “Alright. Listen up, everybody. I can’t wait any longer for the Court to stop stalling. So, from this day forward, I am declaring the Isle as my responsibility, as future Queen. The Isle is my turf, just as much as Auradon is, and I’ll take both — ”

To her left, Uma impulsively steps forward to debate whatever she’s saying. Harry was close behind as always, most likely thinking the same thing Uma is; but, it’s actually Ben who catches up to Mal first, panting. “Mal, no, stop!” His hand lands firmly on her shoulder before she could even finish her speech. 

The following look of surprise on Mal’s face was genuine, and she’s quick with a semi-embarrassed, “What?”

Everyone else around them seemed equally dumbstruck by Ben’s sudden interjection. They’ve never heard Ben sound so stern and sure before, let alone have the gull to put his foot down when Mal was right in the middle of making an important decision.

They all waited for the next move, the next word.

“Look,” Ben continues, more patiently, “I have been trying to fix our parents’ mistakes. Now I’m trying to fix my own mistakes, too. I have thought about this ordeal for days, nonstop. Believe me. And I know you mean well, Mal. I do want us — _all_ of us,” he paused, making direct eye contact with Carlos, Jay, and finally, with Uma, “to live happily ever after, if we can. But you are not technically the Queen of Auradon yet, Mal. So, according to every lawful decree, you have no legitimate right to just reclaim the Lost Isle as yours, like it’s a stray cat or something. In all actuality, it never really belonged to you before anyway, no matter who your mother was. It was under Auradon’s royal management.”

“But, Ben, don’t you get it? The Isle needs a leader like me! A leader who’s been there and understands them, a leader who will keep helping us change things! It’s _gotta_ be me.”

Ben simply gave Mal’s shoulder a humble squeeze, while he assures her, “Which is exactly why, as King, I’ve made the legal decision to bring down The Barrier, and hand over the wellbeing of the Isle’s inhabitants to the one who — I know, will make a perfect leader for the Isle. I mean, really, Auradon is enough kingdom for us, don’t you think?” He then pulls out a formal document from his inner vest pocket, and then solely focuses on Evie. Her eyes widen in response.

Evie slowly reaches out for the document Ben freely presents to her.

She looks up at him like he had just granted her all the stars in the heavens. The sheer gesture alone is purely unexpected and overwhelming.

Heated whispers from the crowd grew louder and louder until Ben officially asks her out loud, “What say you, Princess Evie, daughter of Grimhilde? Will you accept the Isle as your Queendom?”

Evie can barely summon the will to even speak, “Ben, I…”

“You deserve it more than any one of us do,” he informs her. “I chose you for a reason.”

Evie heaves in a heavy breath and glances around, taking in the familiar faces of the children she helped this far, of all the faces she grew up with. Carlos is clearly amazed by this turn of events, but definitely doesn’t seem that unhappy about it either. Jay’s thorny expression aimed at the back of Ben’s head finally melts into real acknowledgement. He nods and winks at her, a gesture of his respect.

Then Evie finally looks over at Mal. Mal, who still was shocked into silence. Mal, who they all followed and rooted for so long, since they left the Isle three years ago. Mal, who became her best friend and main confidant. Mal, who would have been her Queen otherwise….

Mal peers back at Evie for a long intense moment, obviously still trying to wrap her head around what is happening and what she was about to say just seconds before… and, after an encouraging nudge from Carlos and another pointed knowing look from Ben, Mal finally relents. She rolls her eyes. “Oh, go on, silly. Just accept it already!”

Evie does, and quite devotedly of course. “I accept. Thank you, Your Highness.”

Ben smiles at her. “So be it, then,” he calls out. “All hail the beautiful and wise Evie, Queen of the Independent Isle!”

A large amount of Isle Children erupt in a wave of feral crowing and cheers, realizing what this means for their futures. They stomp their feet and throw their caps up into the air, celebrating their social liberation. Meanwhile, the young Auradonish Heroes clap along with a stronger touch of practiced sophistication instead, simply bowing their heads toward the new Queen Evie.

Ben, however, is still not done with his surprises, as it seems. He pulls out another document from his vest. “And I, also give Uma, daughter of Ursula, the sea in between!” He approaches Uma now, who has been standing there with her arms crossed and a sour Harry still pouting at her side. Yet, they too, instantly perk up.

But in comparison to Evie’s graceful mannerisms, Harry snatches the new document out of Ben’s grip roughly and slaps it into Uma’s palms himself. “Tis true, Uma? What’s it say?”

Uma’s dark lashes blink rapidly as her eyes skim their way down the contract written out and personally signed by Ben and three additional Council members. One in fact, being her relative, Melody. 

Sighing, she meets Ben’s hopeful gaze a final time. She must realize then, that all this elaborate decorating and the expensive feast… it wasn’t supposed to be a bribe, or just a ‘I’m Sorry Auradon Couldn’t Help The Isle After All, But Here’s A Piece of Cake You Can Eat On Your Way Out Anyway’ kind of party. This was in fact, a Coronation Night for her, and Evie, which he had _planned_ on.

“… Are you really givin’ us all your ships?” she wonders.

“Well, the six ships that were given to me on the day of my birth, yes. My father’s royal armada hasn’t been active since he married my mother and The Barrier was put into place anyhow. They’re good and sturdy ships, but they’re just collecting dust and barnacles stored away in the castle’s grotto. I personally have no real use for them myself… other than possibly trading with you and Evie on occasion, naturally.”

Uma exchanged final looks with Gil and Harry. Both of them give her their blunt approval by nodding eagerly. So with that, Uma is able to shake Ben’s hand more confidently. “Alright. Agreed.”

“Good.” Ben lifts their clasped fists up high for all to see as well. “All hail Uma, Queen of the Between Waters and Captain of the Lost Fleet! From this day forth, our three territories will be allies and all are welcome!”

More individual cheers from Uma’s crewmates spread around the room, echoing off the rafters above.

Everyone settles down a little and their Coronation Ball truly begins on a noticeably lighter note.

Gil makes a point to go skipping around the buffet tables with a ridiculous grin on his face, until, he just happens to bump right into the one and only Audrey. Her bubbly drink falls to the ground with a sharp _clang_. She frowns, and as Gil starts babbling out his excuses, the pitiful sound only makes Audrey break down into a fit of giggles. Gil flushes red when she does nothing else but rotate back around, fetching herself another bubbly drink, and she hands him a glass as well, toasting him.

Lonnie, donning a traditional red cheongasm with little red dragons slithering around the collar, politely accepts the next dance from a tall and rugged Hun boy from the Isle.

During all the excitement, Harry even leans in, attempting to peck Uma on the cheek right there in front of the water fountain. She jumps initially and glares up at him. And he glares back at her in puzzlement; and then, she’s grabbing him, her hands cupping his neck to pull him down for a swift thankful kiss, full on the lips, before she’s pushing him back again and strutting off the other way. Harry catches his breath, and then smirks, trailing after her like nothing has changed at all.

Celia and Dizzy are both pulled aside eventually by Jane and Doug to be given their blue ribbons of bravery. 

And after an hour or so of dancing among the masses, Mal finally slinks over to hug Evie briefly before she’s tugged away by Carlos and Jay again, laughing. Evie is left to face Ben once more, who bows for her hand and asks if she’ll dance with him this round. Evie beams, curtsies, and grants him permission to lead and they soon follow after their friends back on the dancefloor.

She even lets her eyes shine with tears of joy. She was Queen. She was finally Queen, and she’d make her people love her. Strangely enough, this feels like the type of ending their own parents never got to have, but, Evie still would like to think… her mother would’ve been proud of her today anyway.

* * *

II.

“I’m leaving in the morning,” Mal tells her quietly. “I’m going to stay in the Moors to think it over, to be by myself for a while. I do know some of the Fae there now, other than my mother. And don’t worry, I’ll come visit you and the boys whenever I’m able to. It’s not as if I’m being _forced_ into Exile or anything drastic like that.”

“But, Mal, you cancelled your own royal engagement? Who does that so casually?”

Mal nods slowly. “Look, I hear how confusing it sounds. But I already figured it was probably going to end months ago, honestly. We _both_ kept holding off the wedding because of all these stupid lists and reasons. And neither one of us actually stopped and said it’s now or never. I never put serious effort into making Ben suck it up and make it happen either… and then, things just changed.”

Evie sighs, suddenly getting swept up in a bad episode of déjà vu. It’s like they’re jumping in time four years ago, when Mal ran off back to the Isle and she was the one trying to convince Mal to return to Auradon. “… Even after everything you went through to make it this far, Mal, you don’t sound that upset. I mean, you were meant to be their _Queen_.”

“I know, I know. And maybe, that was part of the whole problem. I _tried_ to care more about this relationship, Evie, I’ve tried to make myself ready for this… but then it’s hard when you wake up one day and ask yourself if this true love thing really _lasts_ forever or does it start to wilt overtime like everything else? And it’s not just me. Ben had actually _agreed_ with me on this yesterday when we sat down to talk about it. He said we haven’t been acting like fiancés in a long time. We… just turned into very good roommates. The most impeccable roommates. Do you know what I mean?”

Evie pauses. “No?”

“Really?” Mal presses on, hand landing on her hip. “Four long years into your romance, and you and Doug are still as happy and perfect as ever living on the Isle? There’s no more questions or doubt there, not even in the _slightest_?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Mal.”

“Well, clearly you happened to be one of those lucky ones….”

* * *

III. 

As another year and half passes by them, Evie’s become so incredibly busy these days aiding Ben in Court and practically stepping up to become his co-ruler, since he didn’t have Mal to rely on anymore.

Now she is boarding one of Uma’s ships tonight, intending to head back to Auradon with Ben for a routine visit.

She smiles, remembering that the stars shine even brighter at sea after dark. The trace of salt in the air is refreshing to her senses. Evie’s missed Auradon. Not really the land itself per se, but of course she has missed the people who still live there. The nostalgia of it all. It’ll be so good to see the new changes as well as the old faces.

Doug opted not to come with her and Ben this time. He had dismissed Ben’s open invitation rather quickly and even a little rudely, but Evie isn’t going to let it bother her. She won’t overreact. She’s not going to let Mal’s parting words make her heart ache over nothing. 

She _knows_ her kiss had woken Doug from the Deathlike Sleep. That was not a lie.

  
  


And yet…

… _Should_ she worry?

The waves begin to rise higher and slap against the side of the ship.

Can true love _last_ , even if it _was_ true love in the beginning?

  
  


Because, after all, it’s not as though she hasn’t noticed it once or twice… that Doug does look at her _differently_ lately. Differently than Harry looks at Uma, for instance. Differently than how Audrey looks over at Gil these days, or how Ben’s own parents still clearly adore each other.

Doug, bless his tender heart, _still_ gazes at her at times, as if she’s this amazing hidden gem he happened to find deep within the Dwarven mines all for himself. However, yes, maybe, it is not exactly the _same_ as it was almost five years ago. Maybe, it’s true; the gentle touches, the shared poetry, and those significant looks are just less frequent… less regular. 

The waves are rising again, crashing against the port side and the ship even quakes a little. Evie shivers when she’s sprayed by the foam. But then, there’s a jacket being thrown on her shoulders and she startles, glancing to her right, and there’s Ben ready and willing to shield her from the cold.

* * *

IV.

Evie doesn’t interrupt when the minister in white robes asks if there were any objections. And after the vows are exchanged and the flower petals and rice are flying through the air, she sits at the end of the Head Table overseeing everything.

She silently watches Doug and Dizzy dance their official first waltz as husband and wife.

Doug momentarily stumbles and trips over Dizzy’s blue train and Dizzy beams, laughing it off. Doug beams in response as well, shyly. Everyone else close by chuckles with them, thinking it’s adorable. 

Evie keeps sipping at her fizzing liquor. _Those two sure do look happy.  
  
_

“Are you planning to drink yourself to sleep before the night is even getting started, Your Grace?”   
  


She sighs heavily, noticing Ben lowering himself into the velvet-coated seat next to her. He’s currently wearing a formal band of gold rimmed with tiny sapphires upon his head for the occasion.

“Perhaps,” she muses.

His curious, teasing expression softens and immediately he reaches for her hand. “I know how you feel Evie. I’ve been there. But, it’ll get better. I promise you. It is normal to feel sad when letting go of the past. And even if the first love of your life didn’t persist, you’ll find true love again. I know it.”

She doesn’t care. She’s currently only half-listening anyhow since she finds the movement of his mouth suddenly very appealing.

She leans in quickly, before she can stop and _think_ about what in Zeus’ name she’s doing; but logic is tossed out the window right now and she’s already sort of buzzed.

After she kisses him, just testing the waters, and she pulls back to catch his reaction, Ben merely breathes in. He stares into her eyes intently for a few more seconds before his hand that’s still covering hers squeezes tighter. He’s standing up from the chair, pulling her with him and soon they willingly flee the ballroom together in a rush, until they’re all alone roaming down the darkened hallway.

So, this honestly isn’t that bad. It _actually_ feels pretty good and exciting for a change, and who knows? Maybe this was supposed to happen.

Somewhere, out there, a butterfly took flight and started to set off a wild chain of events that ended up cancelling their own prior engagements, and left them with heartache, all to make _this_ blossom and materialize itself in its place.

Ben is surprisingly strong when he’s pressing her into a private alcove along the stone wall, kissing her again, hot and hard. There’s definitely a spark that’s igniting between them and it’s certainly worth exploring. A beastly growl even forms at the base of his throat. Unafraid, Evie welcomes the touch though, and giggles a bit when his breath tickles her neck. Either way, she’s eagerly returning as good as he gives.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, dearest.


End file.
